Saitama's Punch Out!
by kirby65422
Summary: The World Circuit champion Little Mac is back
1. The Beginning

Saitama's Punch Out!

Chapter 1: The Legend Continues

Little Mac was ecstatic to say he won the World Circuit Belt and Doc Louis couldn't be more proud.

"Mac, you were great out there! You fought like a tiger!"

The 17-year old chuckled as he placed down the WVBA World Circuit Belt.

Meanwhile, in a gym far away, a bald young man observed all of Little Mac's moves.

He was impressed.

"Put Mac in the World Crossover Boxing Association Tournament…"

Back at Doc Louis' gym, Mac and Doc spent the remainder of their time training for whatever match was to come.

As night settled, Little Mac bid goodnight to Doc Louis and went inside his apartment to find a peculiar letter. Curiously, the boxer picked up the letter.

 **"Congratulations, Little Mac of the Punch Out! universe. You have been accepted into the WCBA Tournament. That's short for World Crossover Boxing Association. It starts in a few days so be ready. The road will be tough, you think you can do it?**

 **From Saitama."**

Little Mac stood with a stunned expression. There were other universes? If so, their residents were being invited to this WCBA Tournament. He needed to have a word with Doc about this.

The following morning, Little Mac informed Doc Louis about what happened last night. A smile crept on Doc's face as Little Mac explained that there were contenders from other universes.

"Mac? This could be your chance to prove to the universe that we're an unstoppable team! Meet me in the gym and we'll begin training."

And so Little Mac trained with Doc Louis and eventually found there was a wormhole to another dimension. Where the tournament was taking place.

Little Mac was disappointed to find out he would be ranked at the bottom of the Minor Circuit, at #3. But Minor Circuit or not, Little Mac will conquer this new boxing tournament!


	2. Little Mac VS Jar Jar Binks

Saitama's Punch Out!

Chapter 2: Little Mac VS Jar Jar Binks

It was the first match. Little Mac was excited. He couldn't wait to see his new opponent in the ring. His confidence had risen over the roof that he could beat this new opponent.

Doc Louis came in, and he was not happy. The WVBA Champion asked him what was wrong.

"Mac, you're not going to like this….."

Little Mac had a quizzical look when the bell rang.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Little Mac stood up, ready to begin his match.

"IN THE BLUE CORNER, THE BRUISER FROM THE BRONX, MEET LITTLE MAC!"

The crowd went wild as the young boxer smirked.

"(sigh) I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS…."

Little Mac was about to ask Doc who his opponent was when….

"EVERYONE, PLEASE WELCOME THE FORMER SITH, JAR JAR BINKS….."

Mac had a stunned expression as he saw the alien rise up with the crowd booing him.

"Mesa into boxing! Mesa turn you into Sarlacc snack!"

Jar Jar screamed as he stumbled a bit. Little Mac turned to Doc Louis with an expression that clearly said "Are you freaking serious?"

The trainer replied with a reluctant yes.

Little Mac sighed. 'Let's get this over with…...' The 17-year old thought as both boxers entered fighting stances.

Jar Jar had a confident smirk as he stared down his opponent. 'Midget kid too small. Mesa beat him up!' The poor alien-frog thing didn't know what was coming to him…..

ROUND 1! FIGHT!

Little Mac quickly went out on the offense as he clobbered Jar Jar Binks with punch after punch, a bored expression on his face. 'How the hell did he enter the ring?'

Jar Jar wailed as he was pummeled then flinched. "DON'T HURT ME!"

Then suddenly for no reason, Jar Jar began running in circles screaming like a coward.

Little Mac sweat-dropped. Doc Louis shook his head. "God, he's a bigger pushover than Glass Joe…." The overweight trainer muttered.

Little Mac just walked up to the flailing alien as he hit him on the spot.

The frog thing was sent flying into the air and landed on the mat, face first.

"HE'S DOWN FOR THE COUNT!"

Little Mac just sighed as he waited for the counter to reach 10.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!"

'He was hardly even a challenge. I had more difficulty with Glass Joe….' Little Mac thought as he raised his fists in victory.

After the match, Doc reaffirmed Mac. "Don't worry, Mac-baby! I'm sure the next opponent won't be as wimpy as the last guy…."

Near the door far away, a feminine figure flashed a demented smile as blue flames came out of her hands. 'Don't worry, I won't be as pathetic and you won't be so fortunate, little boy…' The woman thought as she left the room.


End file.
